As is well known to those skilled in the art, steam reforming has commonly been carried out by passing a hydrocarbon together with steam through a furnace at 650.degree.-950.degree. F. to yield a product containing principally hydrogen. Steam reforming is carried out in the presence of catalysts; and it is found that typical prior art processes are less than fully satisfactory because of low yields of product, degradation of catalyst, poor product selectivity etc.
It is an object of this invention to provide a steam reforming process particularly charactrerized by high conversion and high yield. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.